Remedy for Friendship
by Mr McCrazy
Summary: Back-story to the movie and some extras in between. So, why Toothless, why Hiccup, why Stoick? Not a retelling of How to Train Your Dragon, just fills in blanks. Really (if I'm lucky) it is a prologue to the next story I write.
1. A Good Side

Author's Note: Well finally started my first fan fiction. I have been reading mostly HTTYD stories, big fan, yep…

Sooo… the story,

Some general warning: I own nothing it's all to DreamWorks and any _Italic _writing is Dragon tongue, also POV key: Person (1st or 3rd writing) time. It could just be general in which it does not follow one single character. THIS WILL CHANGE!

_A Birth of a Hero and a Hatching of a Friend_

Chapter Summary: a bit of backstory to Remedy for Friendship. It will follow Stoick, Valhallamara, Toothless, and Hiccup separately.

~~~~Stoick (3rd) 5 years before Hiccup's Birth~~~~

Rain, Stoick sat at the helm of the ship as it crossed the English Channel. After going south to England to gather some few supplies unable to grow further north, Stoick was wishing for a warm dry bed back in Berk beside his new wife. "Gobber! Close the main sail, the winds soon will not show favor to us," Stoick shouted down to his crew, "Pull out the oars, lads."

A crack of thunder rolled through the seas, "Should we turn back we could reach shore before the sea takes us," Gobber replied.

"No way, if we turn back now we will more likely crash into the shore then land safely. We head hom..."

A loud crash breaks over head as a piercing light flashes out of the water. "DRAGONS!" Everyone rushes grabbing weapons, bracing, or just plain panicking. Stoick squints through the rain to see one, no, two skrills chasing something. Wait, no, it can't be, Stoick thought. A loud screech wails out through the sky, Nightfury. What at first seems to be an attack, turned out that to be a fight between dragons.

"Dull the torches, the demons are unaware of us," Stoick ordered the men who still had their wits about them, as the night fury flies overhead. One of the skrill let out a stream of pure lightning missing the nightfury by a meter. Quickly flipping over the nightfury retaliates as a bolt goes crashing into the unexpecting skrill, losing some air before recovering enraged.

Stoick now planning for action waits till the nightfury flies by before nailing one Skrill with bolas watching it crash into the water. The other Skrill noticing its fallen comrade glares upon the ship, forgetting of the nightfury turns unto the ship. While many search for cover, Stoick draws his hammer. "Closer, closer, closer," Stoick whispers, lowering his arm back in a throwing position.

One more second, there, but before he could even step into the throw an explosion erupts behind the skirl; as a black mast comes in from above knocking the beast into the water.

Only seconds later, a nightfury burst out the water. One last lightning bolt crashes to earth as if a sign from Thor, himself, a perfect silhouette of the dragon appears hovering in the air looking down on Stoick. A small gleam on the dragon's neck is seen before the light seizes and the nightfury makes it leave.

Echoes of the thunder are still heard as the down pour becomes no more than a drizzle.

~~small break~~

Three days out at sea, unspoiled sailing and winds made their journey fast and quick, thoughts of home should be filling his head right now due to be so close but he could not stop thinking of that dragon.

Why help the enemy? Yes, it was being attacked by others of its kind, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend, yet there seemed to be something more. That gleam on the dragon's neck appeared to be a necklace; Stoick pulls out a golden chain with an amulet of a dragon, wings furled out tail hung down head curled to the left with a deep blue gem for the center. He ponders, could this necklace have a connection to that dragon? Does that mean the witch was right? Then it is true he would…

"Land Hoy," Gobber roars, breaking Stoick's train of thought. He looks up seeing the small outline of Berk getting closer with each gust of wind. Home.

~~~~Raven (1st) day of Hiccup's birth~~~

Gotta find safety. I could feel it slipping due to the rain; this is no time to be caught in a storm. Skrills have recently assaulted our nest, leaving my mate, Ender, to fend off the lot of them.

An island! Great, now all I need is… a cave! Banking to the right, I dove to the mouth of the cave closing my long black wings so that not a sound could be heard. My long two tailfins make the minor adjustments to land properly. Landing on two legs, while the others were occupied, with a quiet thump, I peered into the cave.

Not able to make out anything in the darkness, I opened my mouth slightly to let out an inaudible screech. Using sonar like system with my expert hearing I noticed the cave was empty, also known as echolocation Moving in I let it down in a close knit corner easy to guard from any intruder.

Sitting down I let my gaze fall on the opening of the cave unmoving ready for anything.

~~~~Valhallamara (3rd) Hiccup's birth~~~~

That cave must be around here, Valhallamara or Val for short thought to herself. Berk was just assaulted by dragons led by a pack of Skrills; therefore, Stoick ordered her to go to the cave where they set up a backup camp just for this occasion.

Her protruding belly made this journey to the cave a bit harder then she remembered. She was close to being due and now this it would not surprise if Loki was playing some cruel trick. Only to make it worse it was raining, drenching her to the bone making the travel even slower.

Finally, coming up on the mouth of the cave a wave of relief washed over Val. Taking a step inside a eerie feeling crept up her spine as if she was being watched. Taking one last look back, she continued in.

Quickly finding the tied up supplies she took a seat waiting for her love, yet nothing stopped that feeling as if someone or something was breathing right down her neck.

THERE WAS SOMETHING BREATHING DOWN HER NECK. With blazing she got up staring straight into the deep green eyes the pupils narrowed into slits. Just then it all came down. Collapsing on her knees in front of the dragon she accepted the facts.

The baby is coming.

~~~~Stoick (1st) around Hiccup's birth~~~~

"Take that," I shouted before clobbering a dragon down with my hammer, "and that, but not that, that's mine," I declared as a dragon got hold of my helmet. Snatching it back, a strong uppercut sent the beast flying. Startling, Berk is once again resilient against a dragon attack; even though, this seems more organized, yet not directed at them.

Seeing little causalities, and most of my men holding off, I took the opportunity to make my leave. Heading off in the direction of the forest, I made my why to the hidden camp spot. Luckily, few dragons followed, and so the roars where soon far behind.

Closing in on mouth of the cave, I quickly jogged inside getting out of the rain. Letting my eyes adjust, a wave of relief rolled through me as a spotted my love, smiling. Beauty resonates off her, perfectly smooth skin with a flawless body. Long golden hair rains down from her head to merely sweep the floor. I caught myself holding in my breath, releasing it as a landed my first step.

Taking not two steps in her direction, a dark shadow shifted revealing two greens and a row of white teeth. Fear shot through me faster than the lightning striking the ground. In the light of the bolt, the devil in all her, at least that is what a think it was, dark beauty and grandness. Agile curves marked her outline; smooth but strong, while long ears provided her to see even in darkness, her form ends with her tail as two quick-moving fins protrude from either side. As if a crown to her evil two wings came out of her back longer than three of me on top of each other and strong enough to make winds fast as any blizzard.

My hand fell to my hammer almost at instinct as a low growl escaped the fiend's throat. Contemplating on what to do, if I move the dragon could take Val with the child inside her, if I stay it could jump me at any moment. Having little written on night furies, no knowledge could help me; I could only rely on pure fighting instinct. So, why did I have this feeling that maybe now is not the time?

As in an answer, Val whispered up to the dragon, stopping it in its track and looking down at her before taking a step back bowing her head going back into a corner, seeming to look upon something. Looking up Val spoke with a contempt smile, "Come here," in which I obeyed but not for a second did I remove my eyes off the dragon, in turn the beast did the same.

Coming near, my eyes began to adjust, Val was holding something. I fell to my knees, losing all sense of the outer world. I reached out, slowing grabbing my first son in my arms. Sending a quick prayer to the gods, I looked up locking eyes with Val.

The emotion transpired in that short second was enough to elevate any lost soul, yet it only last a second till a roar broke the silence.

~~~~Ender (3rd) little after Hiccup's birth~~~~

It's been 50 years since Ender was enlisted in the resistance putting a mark on his head. What does it matter they would have thought out the clans any way, Ender thought. The beast is 300 years old with 200 years left till the next queen, she would have come for them either to make them work or just kill him and his family.

Ender, just nearly escaping a pack of skrills, has cuts all across his toned structure. While agile, he still had enough power to rip even the oldest trees out of the ground. Being a nightfury his scales are all black and two long wings rest on his shoulders.

Due to the blows he took in the fight, his flight was a bit off. Every so often he'll lose a meter or two of air, impossible to make up. Thoughts of ever seeing his mate again began to cloud his head.

He would not last much longer in the air.

Where did she go? Maybe, they should have created a better plan. He just never thought they would actually find their nest! Like, he never took any risk; kept his distance from the Queen's grounds. A strike of lightning broke Ender's thoughts, followed by a few more bolts, Ender could tell this was not natural, these came from skrills. Thoughts of Raven crashed into him, consequently losing another meter of air. Closing in on the island, clear markings of a raid were easily visible with the burning human buildings. What was most shocking though was that no food was taken, so the raid is more like a search and destroys party.

He was sure Raven was here. Letting out a subsonic roar that no other dragon except a night fury could here, hoping that his mate would reply. Not being disappointed a similar reply call was received. Based off of past lessons he began to pinpoint the location of the call.

Barley above tree level, a strike of stinging pain zapped through Ender's body causing him to let out a ear-splitting roar. Paralyzed, he fell into the top branches, his weight slicing through the ancient stems like butter. Doing more damage than help, since he was hoping the trees would slow him down. Ender slammed into the ground skidding a few inches. His vision blurred and blackness coming all around he could see a large figure holding something running at him.

This is it, struck out of the sky, then finished by a human.

~~~~3rd Person soon after Ender's crash landing~~~~

CRRRACK! THUMP!

It was clear everyone in the cave could hear that fall. Alerting Stoick, he went to pick up his hammer. Peering out of the cave, he let his gaze fall on a large black lump, most definitely the thing that crashed. Before he could get a closer look, 2 skrills showed up screeching at him. Hefting out his hammer Stoick let out a barbaric yelp as he began to do what he does best.

A bolt zings past his right; making slight effort to dodge it, he goes for an uppercut on the first dragon. Using both hands, his hammer smashed into the bottom of the beasts jaw with a satisfying crunch. Plowing through, he let his hammer fall back down on its head. The other skrill now moving in on Stoick; however, Stoick already noticed the poor dragon as he did a back swing right into the head of the skrill. Not giving it a chance to recover he continued with a quick overhand swing down on its head.

Seeing that they are outmatched the skrills quickly took to the skies. "That better be the last of ye," Stoick shouted at the retreating dragons. A low grown brought Stoick's gaze down upon the dragon on the ground. A large yelp came from the cave as the other night fury bounded out rubbing its neck against the other. It's obvious they already knew each other.

"_Safe. Where?"_ Ender whispered, due to his weakened condition. Dragons do have a language. Is it complex? No. Does it do the job? Yes. Getting up, Ender broke away from his mate to look at the human. A slight nod of thanks, that is all. Stoick on the other hand went up into a fighting stance at the small gesture. "_Stupid human_," Ender growled a bit under breath, thinking to himself does this human know about a thing other than fighting. Turning, around he went into the cave catching sight of another human looking down at a smaller object in her arms.

Raven waltz past him stopping by a round object, "_here._" Ender looking down at the object let out a low purr. This is it the next heir, ready to restore order, a new age. Raven stiffened, causing Ender to pin around baring his teeth. Just the human.

"I don't know if you understand me, but those two skrills will be back with friends," Stoick whispered with a hint of jest. Val warned him these dragons won't attack if you don't threaten them. Any other time Stoick would have ignored that and attacked the beasts straight on, but his first-borne son is behind him and anything happened he would be lost forever.

Raven, the only one that could understand the human's tongue, translated, _"Warn, enemy soon,"_ to Ender. Taking one look back, he turned around narrowing his eyes at the human to slits.

"We better go soon," Stoick stated blankly. Breaking eye contact, he walked back to Val. Stoick began, "We better head back the raid doesn't seem to be directed at Berk. We'll be safer there," reaching out with a hand to help her up. Up on her feet, Val looked at the other dragons. Why fight? She thought to herself. They look different yet does that justify the war. It boils down to humans hating dragons since dragons hate humans for hating dragons and so forth. Something interrupted her chain of thoughts. Looking at Stoick, he yelled, "Get back, the demons want more." Retreating back into the cave, Raven noticed her calling out with a short growl. Tilting her head back to signal Val over.

Hurry up human, they will soon be upon us, Raven thought. _"you fight, I safe here,"_ Raven told Ender as he noticed the approaching human. Cutting off the edge of his growl he turned and looked upon the coming force. Raven will never understand why her mate is always so ready to attack these humans they are not the one driving them from their homes.

20, no, 25 dragons Stoick counted. A skrill rolled out of the sky swooping over Stoick. "Bad move," Stoick sneered as he whipped his hammer up hitting it in the neck. Reaching with his other hand he grabbed its tail, yanking it to the ground. Before he had time to finish it, another dragon came down knocking Stoick on his back. As it inhaled to end his life, a bolt of pure pain smashed into the dragon's side.

Ender took into the skies firing at one gronkle before tackling a nadder down to the ground. Stoick chucked his hammer at an incoming skrill. Ducking from a lightning bolt, Stoick upper-cuts another Skrill. "Come ya laddaies get ya medicine," Stoick shouted. A roar brought Stoick's head whirling around, looking at the night fury. Coming to look at the whole scene, all dragons were taking flight.

A low grumble was barely audible. Stoick looking around for the cause try to squint at the tree line. Still no sight but the sound only got louder. Quicker than a pen dropping, Stoick was shoot backwards as the ground exploded. Rising from the dust, a dragon with spikes everywhere and rotating teeth, "Whispering death," Stoick whisper.

Tilting its head back the dragon looked done on the human with blank eyes. Just as it leapt forward a purple eruption shot up in the fiend's mouth. Razor sharp teeth scattered from the dragon like shrapnel; Stoick had to roll to dodge a spike from going right through him. Getting back up, grabbing his hammer, he vaulted off the dead dragons unmoving head to jump on a monstrous nightmare.

Ender saw the human recover quickly shocked, those creatures so determined even in death. Noticing the dead whispering death, Ender moved to other targets. As dragons followed him up high he blended into the dark clouds. Impossible to see through the mist, Ender let out a low growl, using it like a radar system he picked out dragons stupid enough to follow. Releasing green gas he lit it with the back of his mouth to cause a spark. Exhaling quickly to push the ball of plasma out, it shoots out into the darkness slowly being engulfed. An ear-splitting screech marks that his target was a hit. Repeating the process Ender took out the remaining dragons brave enough to stay in the sky while Stoick took out the ones on the ground.

Soon the dragons were on the run. Ender landed next to Stoick. "You fought well, for a dragon," Stoick huffed, out of breath. The night fury looked at the human nodding slightly honoring the strength the one man had. Looking at the tails of fleeing dragons, a grin pulled at the edges of the two dragon's lips. That was short lived, a loud flash as two bolts crashed into the ground, followed by crackles of thunder. Two skrills stood where the lightning bolts struck. _"Riders,"_ Ender snorted, using the term to refer to elite skrills who mastered the power of lightning, dangerous even to the strongest of night furies. Both skrills stood on two legs upright with wings drawn black. Their purple scales still ripple with lightning or are that just an illusion. A row of spikes extend from the back of their eyes. One let out a long screech, declaring its motives. To reflect their elite status two dark purple streaks stick out as they extend from under the eye all the way back to the row of spikes.

Slowly, they circled each other eying each other. Stoick could almost grab at the tension in the air, clearly night furies and skrills have a history, one that is stained in bloodshed and bloodlust. Ender could catch the human in the corner of his eye, he seems determined to fight this one out so let him any ally no matter the species is useful. The two skrills sized up their opponents, a beat up exhausted dragon and an undesirable pathetic human. They continued to circle for a better part of 5 minutes.

A skrill decided to move first, coming across in a flash, though the night fury quickly got of its way leaving a claw out to cut deep slits down the skrill's side. Barely taking in the pain, the skrill with the cuts retaliated by letting out a swath of lightning spreading across the area in front of him. Putting up a wing to block slight strings of shock went through his body defusing into the ground. After the pain subsided, Ender leapt at the skrill; Stoick distracted by the fight did not notice the other skrill. Jostled across the clearing as the skrill's head launched him. Rolling, he quickly got up hammer in hand letting out a barbaric yelp he charged the beast. Parrying with a lightning bolt, Stoick used his hammer of stone to deflect the lightning; even though, it defies physics dragons are real and gronckles fly so Stoick could care less, maybe he thought that Thor was on his side. Dropping the hammer, Stoick crushed one of the Skrills eyes. Getting out of there, the Skrill practically transferred into lightning shooting to the other side of the clearing trying to comfort its wound. "And stay there!" Stoick taunted, looking back over to his temporary ally, he noticed not everyone is in such good luck.

The skrill pinned the night fury, "dómur," the skrill growled using a lasting part of an ancient language meaning judgment but refers to a final judgment of one's sins to a family, life or death or even worse. The dragon in the far back injured roared, "kill!" Pulling his head back the skrill let loose trills of lightning across its teeth to shock its victim upon biting to ensure a painful death. He begins to strike.

Stoick already noticing what was going on charged the skrill forcing his hammer into the mouth of the skrill. A satisfying crack accompanied the strike, most likely cracking the jaw. Startled by the strike the skrill launched backwards. With a quick word or growl with his partner the two submitted to defeat flying off.

Ender was shocked, this puny human, big to other humans but small to a night fury, saved his life. Bowing his head, Stoick returned it with a small nod. Back in the cave, Raven hastily called to Ender, "Time has come," having the closely guarded object in front. Stoick eyed it quickly recognizing it was a dragon egg, yet it was not normal while normally a dragon's egg would match its scale colors this egg was snow white and had a slight aura though not one that gave light but made other things around it dark.

Waiting in silence, all looked upon the egg even the new born was quiet. A slight crack broke the silence. A long black line that seemed to leek darkness out, no matter how evil it may have looked all were mesmerized by the beauty. Ender and Raven did not care to put the egg in water to absorb the explosion since night fury's eggs do not exploded. Slowly more cracks spread out across the egg. The darkness spread to all edges and now all could notice the cracks were not of breaks in the egg but a changing of color. The egg acted as a black whole sucking in all light. Stoick's very being told him to run but seems a greater power kept him still.

Not a sound was made as the black mass that was once an egg began to move. It wasn't changing but something inside the mass was trying to get out. Slowly, the darkness melted as the creature clawed its way out blindly. As the full body got out, what used to be the egg is now just a dark puddle. The small fragile creature sat there small membranes stretched out on its back, what will be wings, a body that matched his father, but a face that matched his mother. His, at least that is what everybody believed, eyes were not of the dark green of his father or the illuminating yellow of his mother but a lighter shade. Stoick saw this shade before; looking down at his son it hit him. That dragon's eyes matched his son's; a chill went down the back of his spine. His body was rather larger, the size of his forearm, if you count the long tail that ended in two symmetrical fins.

The hatchling let out a large yawn revealing large pink gums, Val laughed at this, "toothless?" While everyone was watching the young dragon, the human newborn looked upon the creature reaching out with both arms. Without warning a small hiccup came from the little boy, "_Hiccup,"_ Raven purred, and since dragons did not have a word for the odd breath she just made it up, shocking it fits.

Though neither Raven nor Val knew how they could understand each other that night they did in a sense of a dream unable to recall the specifics but only the meaning. Ender and Stoick were too shocked to move or speak through the ordeal. As Ender and Raven with baby toothless on her back took off into the calm sky, Stoick and Val looked up at them. Ender took one look back, hovering for a few seconds, instantly Stoick remembered this dragon; the same dragon that he helped in a storm 5 years ago.

Maybe not all dragons are packed with the devil, Stoick thought with a smile, yet a small whiff of smoke came over, maybe Stoick concluded as the smile was replaced with a stern look. "Let's go home," Stoick stated plainly and not another word was spoken.

~~small break~~

It was only yesterday Hiccup was born; the damage from the raid was minor already forgotten. A celebration was in the name of the new heir, Hiccup. Stoick was in the cellar/basement looking at an old chest; inside lay a necklace, one that not even the greatest smiths could think of accomplishing, one fit for a god, one that matches the one on a dragon's neck. Thoughts raced back to what the old witch stated at the end of her speech on his trading mission down south, "Would not be great to find a shadow to hide from the demons of the sun."

It is finished one chapter took way too long, like halfway, I was like how what where? Anyhow it is done so now your turn write a review anything, just to know someone knows because well it's my first ever writing out of school and it's hard props to all writers.

Things about the story… the Amulet is somewhat like the Dragon Amulet from the Dragon Fable except it has the crystal in the center of the chest (don't worry will go into better detail latter). So, this is what most chapters will be shooting for revealing a deeper story and will develop that latter if the story sticks in which I'm hopping.

Next chapter title (NO WAY O.o): Hatching of a Villain and a Birth of a Tyrant

Yep there it is also don't take tyrant too serious since I don't believe it will be a king but a bully doesn't fit. Why don't you review about it since I'm lost.


	2. A Bad Side

Welcome to the next chapter. Thanks to all that visited the first one, nice to know. The long time till update is due to high school homework. YEEEAAAHHHHHhhh…..

P.S. sorry for long update new to writing so on with the show *cough* story *cough*

Extra: did I say sorry? Well, sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all is DreamWorks. !NOTE! Italics are for dragon tongue. If it is not English it is Icelandic which will act as the ancient language so to say.

_Hatching of a Villain and a Birth of a Tyrant_

Chapter summary: Where did this green, red, whatever death (I'm using green since I want to and will describe it so) come from? What do the ruins of Daggerfall (not associated to Skyrim) have to do with this dragon? A bond of the past tested, a kingdom ruined, a letter written.

~~~~A letter left in the rubble of a fallen crown (1st) plus 300 years before Hiccup's birth~~~~

My name is Amos, but that does not matter, for I would be long dead. What matters is that you know our story, the story of Daggerfall.

Our kingdom held all life peacefully even in the darkest of times. We owned the earth with the dwarves, the trees with the elves, the seas with the humans, and the skies with the dragons. You know that we are the first to do so. No one was left to the dogs for we had no slaves no homeless no disease. It was glorious, the king and queen ruled with the softest touch always forgiving; those who waged war were dealt their share of mercy. The lights of the night, the radiating joy, the freedom- all of which is gone, replaced by ruins of what once was.

It was a day for celebration. The day the new born king is presented. Everyone and I mean everyone was gathered in the great hall, half submerged into the earth and half scrapping the heavens. Round tables where gathered together some seat 10 others 100. Huge windows flank the walls and glorious golden chandeliers with diamond gems infused with magic to create a wonderful array of colors but still shine white, like the rainbow hidden in prisms.

Down on the main stage, people scurry around placing things here moving things there enchanting this decorating that. Soon a group of soldiers brought out two huge chairs, adorned with gems and presciently crafted crests. On top lays the crest of the Dragon Master, a crest only given to the one bonded with the dragon King or Queen, and of course the King and Queen of the kingdom are the lucky two.

The great band mixed with an orchestra was playing _Wanderer_, a wonderful piece that comes from the North; I believe they call it Celtic. I was placed in the semi-circle table in front of the King's chair, for I will be raising the new king like a father when he cannot- the pains and sacrifices of royalty. Don't be mistaken I am no nanny or nurse, I will teach him to fight to rule and be a man. I was truly honored when he came to tell me of my role in the next generation, but it ended as a curse.

I was pulled away by an elbow jabbing into my ribs, my best friend, Sadiki who was an always a brother to me. He came from the South where the people where permanently blackened by the sun, some say a blessing other a curse, I follow those who claim it was evolution to help them survive, who knows? "It's starting," he whispered over in a coarse voice.

A quick roll of the drums and the band was off. "Announcing King Edward and Queen Almeria," a voice from nowhere called out to the people. The band now slowly toned down till it stopped completely with the voices of the kingdom. The silenced that followed was so tense I could almost grasp it and rip it from the walls.

Slowly the curtains pull away as a strong man dressed in red ornate robes lined in gold lace strode. His beard slightly trimmed and masterly braided into two long strands, and a crown to cover a growing bald spot, of course due to stress not anything like age, finally topped off with a golden chain with a dragon amulet adjourned with a deep red gem, the color of blood.

Following King Edward, the queen -who still kept all the beauty of the kingdom- sauntered out. Contrasting with the red robes of the King, tight blue cloth covered the queen to show off defining curves, trimmed in new metal named platinum. Resting on her long slightly curvy blond hair sat a silver circlet with sharp edges to match the snow, which of course matched the sharp points of her face. And of course a matching amulet with a sky blue stone. Standing side by side, one can obviously tell who won who's hand.

"Welcome my people of Daggerfall, we rest here in the great hall to celebrate the coming of the next generation," the King shouted evenly across the room so all hear it equally, most likely an enchantment. As he raised his hands, a short man came out holding a bundle; handing it to the King he walked back into the curtains. The King unfolded the bundle to reveal a small child innocent of sin, of crime, of evil. "Ethan!"

The crowd roared like the waves of a storm. A slow chant started to build, "Ethan… Ethan.. Ethan. Ethan, Ethan ETHAN!" And just at the peak it all came down to silence, but it was not because the chant is over but for the shadow of a man walking down the aisle. Each step the shadow made seem to thrum outwards but not a vibration felt. His face and rest of his body was unrecognizable for it was all black; he, like the King, carried an object obscured by his arms.

Everyone watched him, more of an it though, walk slowly to the King. No guard tried to intercept it for it seemed to radiate power. Stepping up next to the King right in front, everyone could see the shadow mirrored the King; I knew I should have ran up there seeing the evil that laid before the King but I was too much of a coward. Kneeling down, the thing laid the object before the King.

As soon as the shadow let go of the egg it evaporated, leaving the object for all to observe. The King gave Ethan to his mother to empty his hands so he could pick up the egg. Holding it high, the object was egg-shaped, sickly pale spotted with slightly green tinted spots. Looking like a chicken egg gone bad the egg was revealed to the Kingdom

"The gods has sent us a Guardian for the generation, may this egg and our child bring this Kingdom glory." Whatever sinister evil of disbelief, carelessness, or devil's creation, that what was just spoken is a lie. The devil sent us a destroyer of peace, may it and the child drive this Kingdom to the ground.

Flashing forward, the egg didn't hatch till Ethan's 7th birthday. Ethan grew up strong and courteous full of honor and potential. Yet he will soon be tested from the demons of a lost race of dragons.

Every birthday Ethan would go up to touch the egg. Mostly he would carelessly walk up put his hand on the egg turn right around and walk back but this time it was different.

"This is it, something big is going to happen!" exclaimed the excited Ethan.

"And how do you know that?" I ask in return laughing at his childish state.

"I heard it"

"From who?"

"Oh… I guess," Ethan begin almost seeming lost, "from… him!" he finished strongly pointing to the jeweled egg- no reason for it to be jeweled except to hide the lurking plague underneath. His strong confidence of whom told him and what it said gave a chill down my spine. An egg speak that is unheard of, while those with dragon amulets can speak to a dragon it was never an egg. I was slightly tempted to tell someone yet I just took it as some odd imagination of a child only releasing a small grunt before crossing my arms leaning back on the wall.

"Come forth Ethan, child," the egg guardian called out. Ethan obeying the words followed the annual ritual. Step by step he climbed the marble stairs up to the well-lit pedestal which the egg sat. Ethan only a foot away raised his hand; a slight glow could almost be distinguished between him and the egg but could only be my imagination running wild. Inches no less than that maybe even touching, Ethan held his hand out closed his eyes and fully put his hand on the egg. A slight ringing began in the room circled around rose and dipped then vanished as Ethan's hand and the egg began to glow as if on fire.

Scared Ethan retreated almost falling down the stairs. The sickly appearance of the egg only worsened as it seemed to boil as if all that is good and holly is being released revealing the black core. Slowly the white seemed to be lifted off the egg, with what was left was dark black but seemed to shift as if transparent. The egg or the thin layer that is left began to move and stretch. Small tears formed in the black tarp as tiny white claws appeared. It continued to force it way out till nothing of the black shell remained either boiled off like the original shell or it just merely vanished.

Now, on top of the pedestal sat a pale dragon with spots of a pale yellowish white going down the sides of the looks no one has ever seen. And shockingly it had three eyes with a large snout. The tail ended in a boulder tip and wings where already grown but didn't look ready for flight. It held a strong gaze with the boy.

Ethan looking up at the dragon slowly got up raised his hand towards the dragon. On instinct almost the dragon lowered its head and rested it into the boy's palm. A should have seen the corruption in the dragon's unblinking 6 eyed gaze, could have ran up there and slayed the demon, would have sent it straight to hel, but I held my ground hoping for the best.

Slowly the boy and the dragon both pulled away and Ethan clambered down the steps and stood beside me not saying a word while the people assigned to look after the egg took the dragon on the pedestal away.

Later that night a huge feast was thrown for his birthday and the hatching of the dragon; however, according to the experts the dragon will not be shown yet. While it was settling down I was able to get into a more private conversation with the lucky Ethan.

"What do you think?" I started remarking to the party.

"Pretty neat," Ethan replied sounding a little down so a pushed on.

"Something got you sad?"

"No, not really, I wished my dragon was here."

"Oh… you'll be with him all tomorrow," I insured him, and looking back I would have never given him the opportunity to be that close to the devil, "Anyway, you can't keep calling him your dragon."

"What you mean?"

"His name, boy. What is the dragon's name?"

"Oh yeah! Forgot to tell you I named him Aidan."

"Aidan, is that so?"

"Yep, Aidan said it was his when I met him."

This got my attention again the boy claims the dragon spoke to him when in the egg and after when it hatched to tell Ethan its name. Yet again, I just shrugged off giving a small smirk thinking nothing more than harmless imagination.

Flash forward once again, and Ethan is now 13 and his training is coming along nicely; however, his condition with the dragon is getting worse. We couldn't tell it was getting worse of course it just look better and better.

Aidan was growing faster than heard by the end of Aidan's first year was already past the size of a gronkle and two years a nadder and by now bigger than a monstrous nightmare. Its flight is strong and powerful but not so agile but it makes up in perception and ability to defend. Aidan was dubbed a king dragon almost surpassing the power of a night fury and not even 10 years of age yet.

This brings up that all the dragon's seemed to have instant respect as if he was king. The only dragon's that denied Aidan was the Nightfuries. When first met the king's nightfury almost killed Aidan but it was restrained, and now the nightfuries give cold glares and short puffs. They treated Aidan lower the lowest terrible terror almost as if Aidan was a prisoner of war possibly worse. If Aidan was in the room with the nightfury one will leave rather quickly. When the king asked his dragon all he got reply was "spilt" which translated to corrupt, so all we know is the nightfuries see Aidan as corrupt and bad.

But none of this hate compared to the love the dragons gave him. Some of the dragons dubbed him "húsbóndi" which of course is master a bit odd to the contrast of corrupt given by the nightfuries who were normally "leiðtogi" a.k.a. leader. No matter the oddness of the situation not many questioned it while mostly everyone though Ethan and Aidan were going to be great leaders.

Ethan was getting better and better beating even top knights at thirteen. Ethan seemed to have an uncanny power that was beyond anything, picking up two hands simply with one hand and performing powerful and agile strikes with no effort. On the other hand, his performance lacked when the Aidan was not there. Which brings up the situation of Aidan and Ethan secret conservation; truly one cannot communicate with a dragon mind to mind without having a dragon amulet. Only in legends and myths did anyone ever communicate with their mind to another soul without some source of contact either a ring amulet or touch, so Ethan proclamations that he and Aidan are talking to each other is quite shocking. To keep this on the down low I made him promise not to tell anyone and so far he seems to comply.

Now only yesterday was everything so fine. See, it was Ethan's and Aidan's birthday and to be exact their sixteenth birthday which meant they finally get their dragon amulets. The ceremony was lied out in the Great Hall the orchestra was playing _Wanderer_ as the two walked up the aisle as the music raised. In front of the three wise, an elf, human, and dwarf, they bowed their heads to receive the amulet.

The dragon amulet is more than a symbol of companionship but honor. Not a tool to communicate but rid the world of evil. The amulet was meant to stop all that is bad by a simple touch; each one forged by dwarven metal, human's hand, elven magic, and dragon's fire it is the ultimate item to have bestowed upon you.

"fara og gera hátignar, án græðgi losta og spilling," the three wise said in unison as I whispered, "go and do greatness, free of greed lust and corruption." As they put the amulet around Ethan everything went smoothly but no so much for Aidan. The second it touched his scales the dragon cried out in pain, roaring. Ethan was shocked.

He ran over to Aidan pushing over the elf looking at Aidan slowly talking to him. Quickly he ripped of his amulet breaking what was believed an unbreakable chain is now snapped like a twig.

The whole crowd was shocked but Ethan didn't care he got on Aidan and they flew off.

Later that night they came back but no one greeted them not even his father. I couldn't find any words as he passed me by for any light once left in those eyes were gone and forgotten now all is left is cold and dead. For it seemed the worse was over, we, the kingdom, went to bed no celebration no late night drinkers not even a night watch.

We were wrong yesterday wasn't the worst day, today is. In the morning I went down to the stage to inspect the amulets for no one would. It was completely torn, Ethan's amulet's chain was completely twisted yet that was not the most shocking. Aidan's amulet's crystal was no longer a diamond white but was a shade of a dead flower and seemed withered. Upon touching the diamond stone it collapsed like dust in my hand. The only time I heard of this was in the ancient treaty of dragons claiming when one unworthy of the amulet due to the highest corruption of the soul the amulet will be withered worthless along with the diamond. On the other hand, Ethan's crystal was changed but the white was now had cracks of darkness, and I knew this was not corruption in Ethan's soul but grief.

Far off a loud cry was heard, for all the years I been with Ethan I could tell, Aidan ran away with apart of him.

Thus begins the brutal fall of Daggerfall, fitting I guess. Ethan was unstoppable fueled with grief, honed by perfection, he used swordsmanship never seen and magic that was never felt. I sit here recording the last tale of Daggerfall add this to the other volumes for this is the fall of the greatness.

Footsteps are outside; it seems he saved me… for last.

*a blotch of blood is splattered over the corner of the paper*

~~~~END~~~~

How was that pretty good don't ye think? So, now you know my version of a backstory to the Green, White, Red Death and this Ethan character will be coming back but much later. Tip: Green is greed, red is lust and white is corruption. Did you know? Amos means carried so I used it to mean he carries the story.

History of Language: Mind as well tell people now this is before during and after Daggerfall.

Dwarves- Before due to low light and loud mining, they used little dots hammered into stone to converse therefore master record keepers. During they led the book making process in Daggerfall and were able to adopt speech but hand signals were impossible due to nubby fingers. After they vanished to unknown location mostly underground going back to old ways with mainly a very bad speech and ruins they use to write similar to the Vikings use now.

Elves- Before they had to keep silent to not disturb nature and couldn't write since waste of nature so they used hand gestures. During, they accelerated in all the ways to communicate creating fancy writing and speech. After, they went back to sign language only speaking with fluency at rare times when nature allows (tree huggers) and writing had too much resources.

Humans- Before they used speech due to paper gets wet and sign language hard to see in a storm where it is dark so they just shout over the waves, they were the ship riders. During, good at sign language and writing so well rounded. After, focused of speech and writing so no sign language.

Dragons- This one is odd. Before they used speech since they can roar loud but much was just fighting words. During, there vocabulary and grammar grew enormously but mediocre in sign language and few learned to write. After, sign language and writing vanished completely and their speech went primal again being incoherent and aggressive few know many words.

Hope that fills your wants in this story for a week or two and hopefully it will be up by then. Any questions just ask and I will answer (PM or review).

Next Chapter: _When it was Good to be a Dragon!_


End file.
